A Shadow in the Dark
by Raptor Pilot
Summary: Things were looking up, then it happened, and life took a turn for the worst, but as far as the world was concerned, she was just a shadow in a dark night. Invisible. T-M due to language and… brainchildren of my mind. A Dark and somewhat Military story.
1. How did I get here?

A blacked out imagine appears… a voice echoes in.

*Coughing* Ugh. Is this… really the end for me? I've come so far… and here I was… thinking I would be ok after all. If you're hearing me, I suppose you want to know what happened to me. *Coughs profusely, then sighs* What's the use of explaining? It's, too late for me, and my friends… *Whimpers* why? Of all the 7 billion people on Earth, why did this have to happen to me? What did I do… to deserve this.

The image becomes slightly clearer. A dark figure is lying belly down to the ground, or more accurately sand. A sandstorm is raging, blocking out the finer details of the image. The voice comes back, but continues to echo slightly.

*Sighs* But, I guess I should explain myself… so that way you and others can avoid my fate. Besides… I don't think I'll be around to explain much longer. *Wheezes and gasps for air* I just want you to know, that what I'm about to tell you, all happened to me. Don't listen to anyone else. If you do, they'll do the same to you. Don't trust them.

The image fades all the way to black.

It all started… a year ago. Back when for once… I was actually happy, but then… *Whimpers* THEY, stole it from me. I hope you don't have a weak stomach, because what happened that day, and since, is a very gruesome thing. It's painful to talk about, but I must ensure you know everything. Use what I'm about to tell you, get to the authorities, and shut them down. *Coughs and gasps* Sorry, I got a bit off track, but as I said, I began a year ago. Back then, I was still in school, but it was almost done forever. Little did I know life was about to slap me in the face, once again.

My name is Maria, and this is my story.


	2. The Surgery

**This story takes place on the Earth we know, but it also has Pokemon. This is also one of the creepy scenes, but it is vital to the story.**

1 year ago…

'Cmon just one more minute. Then I'm out of here and I'm never coming back.'

Maria is an 18 year old senior in the inaugural class of a high school she's attended for 4 years now. It's a Catholic High School but she still hated it because it was school. She was 6 foot on the dot, about 162 pounds. She had no curves to speak of, but she didn't care. She didn't have any care for relationships of any kind. She also wore the khaki pants unlike the other girls that had to wear the uniform skirts. She was a tomboy by every sense of the word. She dreamed of either joining the military to kill terrorists, or move to Alaska and make a living by hunting. She was as sarcastic as she was rude. She had no way to filter her thoughts with her words. She didn't care what other people thought though.

And today was one she'd been dreaming of since her first day of kindergarten.

The bell rang.

She untucked her polo, took the belt off, and ran out the door to her locker. She shoved the things inside, and ran out the front door. As she ran to the other side of the parking lot, where her car was waiting, a cloth was put over her face.

She blacked out…

She opened her eyes later in what seemed to be a dentist chair. A dentist light was in front of her. She was strapped down and was gagged. A female voice that sounds like it's affected by braces startles her for a second.

?: Oh, you're awake. Not sure who you are, and I imagine you're not sure why you're in my surgery, but since you are, let's see how loud I can make you scream. Are you comfortable? *Giggles once* Of course you are. You're strapped in aren't you. *She picks up a needle and a scalpel* Don't worry, this won't hurt a bit.

'But she just said she would make me scream.'

?: *Giggles once more* it's gonna hurt a lot. First I guess I should explain why you're here out of all others. See we needed a test subject, a young adult preferably. So we had 2 of our agents outside your school. They told me you ran out so fast that nobody was able to see them kidnap you. You shouldn't be so eager to leave safety. But I've explained enough. Now the fun part. For me that is.

'This woman is insane. What's she gonna do to me.'

?: Oh right. They wanted me to check your health. Well then this gag will have to come off.

'This is my chance.'

As soon as the gag was removed she screamed as loud as she could. The dentist was startled for a moment. She soon recovered however, and she also began to scream. She kept at it until Maria quieted down.

?: No one will hear you down here my dear. Co-operate or I'll make it much worse, and I'll remove all your teeth.

Maria: Rgh. Fine. You win.

The dentist did the routine check of her teeth, sensitivity test, scraping plaque off, and testing for cavities.

?: Alright, good news and news.

Maria: I need some.

?: The good news is you are a suitable subject for this test.

Maria stares at her incredulously.

?: I didn't say it was good for you. Now let's get the party started.

She holds up the needle again. This time she sticks it through the cork of a bottle with some kind of dark red liquid, almost black in color.

?: I won't lie to ya. This is gonna hurt like a bitch.

She jammed the needle into Maria's right arm. She slowly began to push the plunger, forcing the liquid into Maria's blood stream, and the liquid burned as it entered, but before she got 1/8 of the way done, a siren sounded, and as she recoiled, she dropped the needle. It broke on the ground, and the liquid ran down a drain below the chair.

?: Oh shit. That was the only one we had too.

Loudspeaker: We are undergoing a police investigation. Return all subjects to their cells.

?: Oh well. A little but will still be enough to do the job. My Boss will be pleased to learn about this. But I doubt you'll be pleased.

Maria: FUCK, YOU!

?: Woah. That's some serious language. This'll do the trick.

She puts a rag over Maria's mouth. Again she blacks out.


	3. The Burner

Maria woke up some time later in an old cell. The walls were discolored and dirty, the bars had lost their luster many years ago, and the ceiling was rotted. Again Maria jumped at a strange voice.

?: Good to see you're awake.

He wore an orange jumper and a white asbestos mask. He had no accent whatsoever.

?: I imagine you're a little confused right now. Heh, well don't expect me to help you with that. I'm just here to see that you're still alive, and to give you your evening meal. I'm not shackling you for a while, as you're in no shape to go anywhere right now, and won't be for some time.

He walks into the cell, unceremoniously drops a can, and prepares to walk out.

?: Oh and you can forget all thoughts of escape, no one ever has, and if I find out you are trying to. Well, you'll wish you had died in The Tooth Fairy's hands.

He slams the door and disappears.

Maria crouches and looks at the can.

'"Dog Food!" Grrr. I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind when he returns, but for now. Urk. Why am I so dizzy now? What did that lady, what was her name, "The Tooth Fairy?" Do to me? Ugh'

Thud. Maria passes out again.

CLANG CLANG CLANG

Maria jolts awake. The man from earlier is banging a fire ax on the bars.

?: Bout time. You're gonna be tested now. Strength, stamina, etc.

Maria: Before that, DOG FOOD!? Why?

?: DONT TALK TO ME THAT WAY! *His voice booms. Silencing Maria* To answer your question, none of your business mutt.

'Grr. I should kill him, but I don't have anything to work with.'

?: Get up now, if you don't follow my orders, I'll burn you, starting with your fingers.

Maria: Ok ok. Urng. *Maria struggles to stand* There, I'm up.

?: Now come here you dog.

Maria subtly clenches her fists.

Later…

In a room much like a GYM, Maria has a device on her wrist that measures her heart rate, blood pressure, muscle output, etc. Unknown to her, the leader of this, "Group" known to everyone as simply, The Observer, watched her every move and personally received the feedback from the device.

After an hour of lifting, stretching, sprinting, and basic exercises, Maria collapsed. Exhausted.

Maria was taken back to her cell, where she thought about the workout.

'It doesn't make sense, I normally wouldn't last 30 minutes on a good day, and though I barely could stand, I was able to last an hour. What have they done to me? And why the hell is my arm so itchy?'

?: I must admit, I'm impressed. The Tooth Fairy and I had a bet. She didn't think you'd last 10 minutes. I disagreed. I thought you'd last 5. Looks like our boys caught a good one. Congratulations, your stay has been extended. Permanently.

He walks away laughing.


	4. Faith and Hope

It had been 2 days since Maria was forced into this cell, and God she hated it. There was nothing to do at all. She no longer had her iPad that had been with her for 4 years, and she missed it. Everyday it was the same routine, wake up to The Burner, as she discovered was his name, banging on her cell, go to the exercise room until she collapsed, head back to the cell and sleep for who knows how long, wake up the same way, do the same exercises, and then she got some of the Dog Food and near stagnant water before lights out.

Although she went to a Catholic High School, she had been wavering in her faith for some time, and at first she didn't notice it, but after the first day, she began to pray again.

Something else she noticed, was that she would find little black hairs on her shoulder. At first she figured it was from her cat as his fur was shedding and real clingy this time of year, but when she went to pull it off, it hurt. She also discovered the hair had roots. This didn't really concern her as she thought it was a late side effect of turning 18. She was born late, and her body had been late ever since.

On day 3, The Burner came back, holding a small vial.

Burner: Look what we made. This is what The Tooth Fairy broke. There's enough here to finish what we started instantly. The Observer wants you to have one last night so he can see how you fare. Enjoy your night, because it'll be the last peaceful one you have.

He disappeared into the black of the hallway. Maria waited till he heard a door open and close.

Maria: DAMN IT!

Maria I a walked over to a loose brick and removed it. One of the previous people held here had hid a Bible in the small cubby it made.

Maria turned to the page she was looking for. She watched a lot of WWII documentaries, and discovered that many soldiers said this Psalm when they needed God's help.

Maria: The Lord is my shepherd, there is nothing I shall want. He makes me lie down in green pastures, and He leads me beside quite waters, He refreshes my soul. He guides me down the right paths for His names sake. Even though I walk through the darkest valley, I will fear no evil, for you are with me; with your rod and your staff, as they comfort me. You prepare a table before me in the presence of my enemies. You anoint my head with oil, and my cup overflows. Surely your goodness and love will follow me all the days of my life, and I will dwell in the house of The Lord forever.

Please God hear my prayer. I don't want to be here. I am beaten, and hurt, and have been treated CRUELLY. I need to be rescued. But as your son said in the garden, 'Not my will, but your will be done. Whatever happens to me, *Starts crying* please just let me be with you. *Very softly* I won't forget you again. In your and your Son's name. I pray. Amen.

Maria fell asleep holding the Bible close to her chest. She figured whatever happened, it would help her.

The next morning…

CLANG CLANG CLANG

Maria: I'm getting up I'm getting up.

Burner: Good, now before we go, our mail received some kind of package for you. The Observer decided to let you have it. We don't know how someone found out you were here, and we're launching an investigation but here.

He threw the package between the bars and it landed at her feet. He had a gun ready in case it was something to help her escape. She red the tag.

From: An answer

To: Your prayers.

Maria mentally chuckled at the shear coincidence. She opened the package, and gasped at what she found.

Inside the box, in mint condition, was her favorite weapon. The M60. An M60E6 too, the latest an most reliable version of the weapon.

The Burner had not yet seen it, but was wary.

Maria thought immediately.

'Who could've sent this? How could someone have sent this through the mail? Is this… really from God? It says an answer to your prayers. Maybe He is looking out for me. Oooh and is already has a box magazine ready to shoot. Now time to get out of this hellhole.'

Maria suddenly lifted the M60 out of the box and pointed it at The Burner. He froze and dropped his pistol.

Burner: Oooooh fuuuu…

RATATATATATATATATA!

Maria riddled him with bullets. The weapon was surprisingly light to her. Though she did play hockey and her dad took her to the Y every morning before school, but she didn't dwell on it now. She shot the bars out and ran.

As she opened the door, she found a couple of men dressed differently from each other. Odd because a group usually had a uniform. Maria decided to have some fun.

Maria: Surpriiiiise.

The men all looked at her. They didn't even get to reach for their Pokeballs when she gave them a shower of steel and lead.

Maria made her way through the complex, eventually finding The Tooth Fairy.

Maria: *Mocking her voice* Oh here you are. Not sure who sent this gun, but as long as I have it, let's see how loud I can make you scream. Don't worry, this won't hurt a bit. *Imitates her giggle* It's gonna hurt a lot. *Back to her normal voice* Now what the fuck did you do to me.

The Tooth Fairy was surprisingly calm.

Tooth Fairy: Sorry, but I'm under strict orders not to tell, if I do, The Observer will do terrible things to me.

Maria fires one shot into her gut, hitting the spleen and causing tremendous pain.

Maria: I'll do a lot worse if you don't talk.

Tooth Fairy: Alright. But I'll only give you the general idea. Young adult bodies are changing faster than any other stage of human life, it's not just in appearance, it's also internal. That stuff I injected you with was Pokemon DNA. Since your body is so susceptible to change right now, we figured it had the best chance of accepting the foreign DNA. It appears we were right, as you're now stronger, faster, and can go longer. Now let me go.

Maria: I didn't say I'd let you live if you told me, I just said I'd torture you if you didn't. Goodbye you bitch.

RATATATA!

Maria looked around and saw a sign that said, "Fire Escape"

Maria: *Chuckles* Might as well have a sign that says, 'Welcome to the Outside'

Maria pushes the door open, the fire alarm going off. She runs up the stairs and finds a door with light under it. She slams the door open and runs.

Runs away from here, away from this hell, and towards…

Towards freedom.


	5. Lost

Maria clutched her M60 with a death grip as she ran. When she felt she put a good few miles behind her, she stopped for a rest.

Maria: *Panting, her tongue hanging out like a dog* What the hell. *Pulls her tongue back in* Ok, so I'm in the middle of a forest, have no idea where I am, and I just escaped a building full of psycho killers. What the fuck is next?

BOOOOOOOOOOM! CRASH! BOOOM!

It starts pouring.

Maria: I had to ask didn't I?

Maria scans the horizon, her eyes settling on a cliff with an overhang.

Maria: Well it ain't much, but it'll have to do.

After Maria reaches the cliff, and is out of the rain, she finds another odd quirk. She shook herself like a dog.

Maria: Come on you idiot. You're not a dog, that Burner guy was crazy. You just got used to it is all.

Maria clears away some of the brush and makes a small clearing for her to sleep. Her M60 under her arm.

Maria woke up hours later, sun shining and birds chirping. She got up and stretched like a cat. It was a habit she picked up from her own cat, it felt good on her spine. She surveys her situation again when her stomach growls.

Maria: And I haven't eaten in a day and a half. Well, I have a gun. Time to go hunting.

Maria combs the forest for hours, but finds nothing. No animals wasn't THAT uncommon, but no Pokemon? Something was up.

Maria: Something dangerous must live here. Better head out now. Maybe I'll find some fruit or something.

Maria discovered another set of human involvement when she found some berries.

Maria: Pecran berries? Wow I haven't had these in at least a year.

Pecran berries were a crossbred hybrid of Pecha berries and Oran berries. They were as tangy as they were sweet, but only found near human settlements. So either she hadn't gotten that far from the nightmare she led, or someone else was nearby.

After eating a bush if the luscious berries, and taking a few handfuls for later, she began to press on, praying she was moving in the right direction. Reciting the 23rd Psalm as she went.

Maria: The Lord is my shepherd, there is nothing I shall want.

After what felt like hours, Maria came across… something.

An icy dread crept through her guts as she left the forest to find the ruins of an abandoned military camp. The forest had long since grown over the walls, and the buildings were crumbling on the outside.

Maria: Well this'll offer better protection, and there may be some packaged supplies I could use. A vending machine would be nice.

Maria kicked open the weakened chain link wall and walked in.

Maria went through her hunting checklist she made for when she got lost.

Maria: First, find weapons. You'll need em, and as great as this M60 is, I've only got a few rounds left. Second and third, find a covered shelter and build a fire. Fire will ward off the cold, bugs, animals/Pokemon, and the boogeyman. Fourth, find food and water. Self explanatory. Fifth, rest shortly and keep moving. The wrong direction is often better than no direction if people don't know you need help. Finally, get out.

Maria nodded to herself. She had her list, now she had to execute it.

Maria: This place was military, so there must be an armory somewhere nearby.

Maria went to the center of the camp. She found some signs covered in dirt pointing in different directions. She wiped the dirt off each one until she found, "Armory"

Maria walked to the armory, and had to shoot the stainless steel lock off. Unlike the rest of the place, that metal was still strong. Inside her heart sank.

Most of the weapons, and by most I mean like 98%, had been removed long ago. All that remained were some old WWII relics. She wasn't even sure if they were safe to fire. However, one caught her eye. It was old, but not as old as the other weapons around her. She recognized it as an M14. She was lucky. These guns were built to last, and it showed. Besides some weathering, the gun looked ok, and even had a ready magazine in it. Better yet, it was an effective hunting weapon due to its extreme accuracy at long ranges. She only found about 3 mags however, and the weapon was heavy like the M60. Carrying both would be tough, but she didn't have much choice.

She grabbed it by the shoulder strap, and slung it over her shoulder. Her shoulder tickled a bit. Maria investigated.

Maria: Wow that's a lot of fur.

Her shoulder had about 130 fine furs on it. They were also attached to her. She knew what was happening. She was able to piece it together ever since she interrogated the. Tooth Fairy. She was becoming a Pokemon, what kind wasn't clear yet, but she assumed it to be a canine due to her dog like traits recently.

Maria: Nevermind that. You can freak out over your weird body later. For now I need to focus.

SNAP!

Maria: *Turns and aims her M60* Who's there?


	6. Found

"Who's there?"

Maria tensed as the brush parted to reveal… another human, but not one like the others from the facility. He was clearly a hunter. Dressed all in camo, a rifle in his hands. But he dropped it when he saw the M60 pointed at him.

?: HOLY HELL DONT SHOOT DONT SHOOT!

Maria: *Lowers the gun* My apologies. I just recently had a bad experience, and I'm a bit on edge. Names Maria. You?

?: Names Johnathan, John for short of course. What are you doing here? You're not dressed for hunting, and I know that gun isn't even legal.

Maria: Yeah I'm aware of that. It's a story I'd prefer not to tell, but where am I? I'm lost.

John: Well to tell ya the truth, I got a bit lost too. That's why I came here. This is obviously a huge landmark, and I'll be able to navigate home from here. As to where you are in general, we're North of the Wyoming border.

Maria: *Eyes widen* I'm in Montana? *John nods* Well shit. Last I remember I was in Illinois. *Mutters* They mustve taken me farther than I thought.

John: Pardon?

Maria: Nothing.

John: So are you arming for WWIII?

Maria: No why?

John: You haven't been watching the news have ya? *Maria shakes her head* Things have gone to shit fast. Russia and Ukraine are at each other's throats, and each is calling on their allies, and those countries are calling on their allies. It's Defcon 2 right now, r it would be, but the UN was worried about nuclear war, and ordered all nuclear weapons to be decommissioned. Surprisingly, everyone agreed. Since we're so close to Russia, people are arming themselves in case of invasion. Me? I'll be fine. Got my rifle here, and a shotgun at home.

Maria: I feel really bad for saying this now, but I was always hoping WWIII would start soon. Ive always wanted to go to war. Kill some bad guys.

John: *Laughs* I'm sure many people felt the same way. All these people who play Call of Duty want a piece of the action. They think that game will help them.

Maria: *Laughs back* Oh those idiots are gonna die. A quote from me, "Life is a game with only 1 life." Those people don't know anything more about REAL warfare than they know about how to make atomic bombs.

John: I like you.

Maria: Me too. That's why I'm gonna kill you last.

They both laugh.

**So Maria has made her first friend in this story, and the world is in bad shape right now. Don't worry, I'm just warming up.**


	7. Pause

**This story goes to hiatus, because IOS8 is making it impossible to type long periods of time without freezing the page. This MUST go to hiatus, will be back when problem is resolved.**

**Raptor.**


	8. It's a Trap

**School's Family Safety doesn't seem to be working, so I can type a chapter or 2.**

Maria and John made their way out of the forest, when Maria came across a chilling sight.

Maria: That's my car. *Looks at a bumper sticker that says "I hurt people"* Same bumper sticker and everything... oh God. DAX! *Maria breaks the window open and looks inside.* HE'S NOT HERE! WHERE IS HE!?

John: Calm down... who's Dax?

Maria: He's my best friend. My cat. I've had him for 4 years. I was gonna take him to Alaska with me, but... I don't know what happened. Help me look for clues.

They scour the car for clues, when John searches the glove box.

John: Hey Maria. You might wanna see this.

Maria takes a paper from him and reads it aloud.

"To whoever this car belonged to,

If you're reading this, you must've escaped. Not bad, but I am a thorough man. We took you're little friend here, and he's now in our facility. If you wanna see him again, you must return to us. If not, the boy dies.

Hope you suffer,

The Observer."

Maria's hand shakes violently, when she rips the note apart.

Maria: Son of a bitch. SON OF A BITCH!

John: Take it easy. What happened to you? I need to know if I'm to help.

Maria tells John about what she experienced.

John: Alright let me see.

Maria: Huh?

John: The fur. If you want me to believe you, I need proof. Sleeve, up now.

Maria rolls up her right sleeve to reveal that, not only is there black fur there, but to Maria's expectations, it has spread to her shoulder blade.

John: Ok I believe you. So what do we do?

Maria: We go back, and we blow them to hell. Get in.

Maria drives back to the compound, it only takes 3 hours in her all terrain car.

John: Now what, we can't just waltz in, they must be expecting you.

Maria: I've got a few tricks up my sleeve.

Maria takes about 50 black power cartridges for her Muzzleloader, the .50 cal bullets for it, a small container, a lid, and a string.

Maria: Not sure if this'll work, but if it does, we'll blow a hole in the wall.

John: What are you doing?

Maria: I'm making a makeshift bomb.

Maria puts the bullets and black powder in the container, puts part of the string in it, closes the lid except on the string, pulls out a lighter, and lights the string.

**(Not sure if this'd work, but if it would, don't try it.)**

Maria: TAKE COVER!

They hide behind the car.

BOOOOM!

Maria: Grab my shotgun. Let's move in. *Maria grabs her M60 and a .45 caliber pistol since the M60 had only about 20 shots left*

They run into the complex. Maria with 2 personal missions. Get Dax back, and make The Observer suffer like she has.


	9. The Observer

Maria: COME ON LETS MOVE IT! WE ONLY GOT 50 SECONDS BEFORE THEY FIGURE OUT WHATS HAPPENING AND COUNTER ATTACK!

Maria grabs John's collar and yanks him inside. They go left, then right, then down, then right. When they find the first enemy. He's holding a simple .22 pistol.

Maria: Contact. *She rushes him and slams his head with the butt of the M60.* Hostile down. Come on we gotta hurry.

John: You sure you know where we're going?

Maria: Not a clue, but the wrong direction is better than no direction.

John: You're nuts you know that?

Maria: Didn't bother me when everyone at school, my parents, my teachers, everyone I've met online, and people I talk to said it, doesn't bother me when you say it.

They arrive at a door.

Maria: I've got this one.

She switches to the M14 and shoots the hinges, then she kicks the door out.

She finds a mess of cages, and a man handling them, he seems to be very calm.

Maria: You know why I'm here?

Man: You have a pet here?

Maria: Yep.

Man: Your name Maria?

Maria: Mhm.

Man: Second row number 214.

Maria: I like you. That's why I'm not gonna kill you, just knock you out.

Man: Much abilged.

Maria walks up, the man stays still. Maria rams the rifle butt into his forehead with only enough force to knock him out.

John: 214. Found him.

Maria rips the cage door off, and Dax nervously walks out.

Dax is a rather large cat. Not stretched out, he's 3 feet long, 14 pounds, and his tail alone is 1 foot long. He's a beautiful Mackerel Tabby.

Dax recognizes Maria's face, sniffs her hand, and rubs his head on her arm.

Maria: *Scratching Dax's ear* I missed you too boy. That's it boy. Feel moma's love.

Static.

Maria: Do you hear that?

Static.

John: Yeah. Did you hear that last time?

Maria: No.

?: Well done Maria. You have taken the DNA very well. Perhaps too well. I noticed that patch of fur on your arm. I must admitt, that was not anticipated, but perhaps it will make this work even better. This place was deserted after you escaped. With a few exceptions. We operate in shadows, when we're found, we leave no evidence.

Maria: I take it you're The Observer.

Observer: You are correct.

Maria: Let me tell you something. You leave us alone, and I will not pursue you, I will not look for you. If you don't, I will pursue you, I will look fo you, I will find you, and when I do, I'll take my M60, stick it up your ass and pull the fucking trigger till it goes click.

Observer: *Chuckles* I'd like to see you try. Oh, and you have 2 minutes to leave fore the place goes up in flames.

Maria: WHAT!?

Observer: I said we leave no evidence. Goodbye Maria. I'll see you in hell.

Static

Maria: When I find you, you'll wish you saw me in hell.

They escape the compound with 20 seconds left.

Maria: Heh, now what do I do? I'm lost, I have no money, and no food.

Dax: Mwow.

Maria: Oh yeah it's almost 5. It's time for your dinner.


	10. Mind Jacker

Maria and John were in the car sleeping. It had been a long day and they both needed rest.

That night… Maria's Mind…

(Her mind works like a computer)

ENTITY DETECTED! INTENT, HIGHLY MALIACIOUS! ACTIVATING DEFENSES! NO EFFECT! WARNING! ENTITY APPROACHING CONTROL CENTER! (Brain) HACK DETECTED! INTRUDER IS…

101011100100110110100101010010101010010011010101011

WELCOME BACK MARIA!

An an image of a list appears, the list scrolls by quickly until it stops at

ALTERATIONS? OPEN THIS FILE? Y/N

Y

RETRIEVING, ONE MOMENT PLEASE… FILE RETRIEVED! OPENING!

MENTAL, PHYSCIAL, EMOTIONAL

PHYSICAL

2 SPECIES' DNA DETECTED: HUMAN, ZOROARK

ALTER CURRENT BODY OR ADD NEW FEATURES?

ALTER

HEAD, ARMS, HANDS, CHEST, BACK, WAIST, HIPS, LEGS, FEET?

HEAD

SELECT PART(S) TO ALTER: EYES, EARS, JAW, TEETH, TONGUE, NOSE, FACE, HAIR?

HAIR AND EARS? Y/N

Y

ALTER TOWHICH SPECIES: HUMAN, ZOROARK

ZOROARK

THIS PROCCESS CANNOT BE UNDONE! ARE YOU SURE? Y/N

Y

THERE IS NO GOING BACK! LAST CHANCE! ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO ALTER EARS AND HAIR TO ZOROARK? Y/N

Y

ALTERING… TIME REMAINING… 5 MINUTES

PERCENT COMPLETE… 1%, 8%, 17%, 25%, 30%, 48%, 56%, 70%, 82%, 91%, 100%

DONE!

INTRUDER DETECTED! FAMILIAR SIGNAL! WHY? WAIT! MARIA? THEN, WHO IS ON NOW? CURRENT USER IDENTIFIED! HYPNO! RAISING FRIEWALSS! ACTIVATING LOCKDOWN! WAKING MARIA!

The physical world…

Maria: Urk… ngh… Hypno.

?: Drat. Her mind has locked me out, I can't get back in.

Maria opens her eyes. There's a Hypno using its watch like a datapad. Maria remembers her 'dream'

Maria: YOU!

The Hypno flinches heavily.

Hypno: Uh… hi.

Maria: Wait… I can understand you? So then, my ears… *Feels her now fox like ears. Calmly* So you did this right?

Hypno: Yes.

Maria: YOURE SO DEAD!

Hypno: EEP!

Maria jumps out the window and tackles the Hypno to the ground. She punches his face 4 times and squeezes his throat.

Maria: *Calmly* I'm going to ask you some questions. If you answer, I'll think about letting you live. If you refuse, you'll wish you had died before you were born. Understood. *The Hypno nods* Good.

Maria let's off the pressure on his throat. But stays on top of him.

Maria: Why were you in my head?

Hypno: I am one of The Observers personal Pokemon. He sent me here to speed up and or finish your change. That way you wouldn't be able to tell people what happened as you'll be a Pokemon.

Maria: Who's The Observer?

Hypno: I don't know. I've never even met with him myself, only his henchman he calls 'The Trainer' because he trains us Pokemon.

Maria: Where's this Trainer?

Hypno: Denver. I trained with him in Denver.

Maria: Good. Now I can't let you go because you'd tip off the enemy. So sorry about this, but not really.

Maria grabs his head and violently twists. Breaking his neck.

Maria looks at her hair, the other thing that changed, and discovered it's not a normal Zoroark's mane. Instead of red with black tips, it's black with red tips.

Maria: *Chuckles* Even as a Zoroark I won't be normal.


	11. Call of Duty

The next morning...

John: *Yawns* Morning Maria. Oh um. I've heard of a bed head before, but this is ridiculous.

Maria: *Rolls her eyes* This is a Zoroark mane. And yes I know it's not normal, and no I don't know why. Before you ask, these are my new ears.

John: Well, you certainly like to get right to the point don't ya?

Maria: I just try not to be cliché.

John: Well then. Shall we get back to civilization?

Maria: Sure, *Tosses keys to John* you're driving. Oh and Dax needs his breakfast.

Maria feeds Dax as they head back to the small town where John lives.

Maria: Oh how far away from here is Denver? I had a visitor last night, they said someone named 'The Trainer' lives in Denver.

John: About 100 miles.

Maria: Eh, too far. So where is the nearest recruitment center?

John: About 10 miles. You looking to join the Military?

Maria: My dad was a transport pilot in both Gulf Wars. It's about time I did my part.

John: Ah. *Jokingly* You taking him with you? *Gestures to Dax*

Maria: I'll try. He's a good kitty. *Starts petting Dax* Awww he's purring.

John: Well I'll leave you to it.

Later...

John: Here we are. Let's get signed up.

Maria: You coming too?

John: Well hey, I'll still get to hunt, I'll just be huntin bad guys.

They get to the reception.

Receptionist: Morning. You here to do your service to Uncle Sam?

Maria: Yes sir.

Receptionist: Ok then. *Pulls out a sheet* Sign here, initials here, and here, aaaand here.

John: Hang on. I wanna read this first.

Maria: Reading's for nerds.

Receptionist: *Notices Maria's features* Oh uhh. Are you a Pokémon?

Maria: Pretty much, turning is more accurate.

Receptionist: I won't ask, but you should know, that Pokémon are... a bit discriminated against here. Not by the leaders, the other soldiers, and we can't stop it until the equality act passes, or if it passes.

Maria: I expected that. Am I allowed to bring him? *Gestures to Dax*

Receptionist: Yes, but he is to be cared for by our staff until you finish Boot Camp.

Maria: I expected that too. *Picks up Dax* Take good care of him.

Receptionist: Will do. Man he's big.

Maria and John are assigned to Group A Cabin 2.

As they ride the bus to the area, Maria hears many whispers about her, there are no Pokémon on the bus, and her mane even gets pulled once.

As they stop, they see it's pouring rain. No one steps off. A Sergeant arrives with a rain coat on.

Sergeant: *In a deep gruff voice* Get off the God damn bus.

Everyone scrambles off.

Sergeant: I am Sergeant Lenard, but to you, my name is Sir. That will be the first and last word you say when you talk to me. Understood.

Sir yes sir.

Lenard: Good. Now rest assured, you will be treated equally by me. I don't care if you're black, white, brown, blue, or even fucking pink. You're all equally worthless. Now get into your bunks you maggots. Dismissed.

Everyone runs inside and grabs a bunk. John and Maria take the same one. Maria is above John.

Lenard: Welcome to hell you pricks.


	12. Defenseless

The next day…

Lenard: RISE AND SHINE YOU MAGGOTS!

39 people all jump out of their beds and stand at attention. One stays asleep.

Lenard notices and walks over.

Lenard: *Slaps Maria* Anytime fatass.

Maria: *Sleep talking* Just 5 more minutes.

Lenard: *Sighs* I'm making chocolate chip pancakes.

Maria: *Wakes up* I'll take 20. Wait... oh dear Lord I'm sorry. I'm a heavy sleeper.

Lenard: *Sighs again* I won't hold it against you. This isn't the first time it's happened, and it probably won't be the last. *Notices Maria's ears* Take those off now.

Maria: Sir I can't. They're a part of me sir.

Lenard: *Tries to pull the ears off* What did you attach these with?

Maria: HEY THAT HURTS!

Lenard: Well, looks like we have a Zoroark with us. I expect you to do well.

Maria: Sir yes sir.

Lenard: Now everyone to the mess hall. I'll give you the run around of what we're gonna be doing here.

On the way to the mess hall...

Maria: Stop tugging my mane.

People kept walking behind Maria and yanking her mane. Since there was no law about it, Lenard could do nothing to stop it.

During breakfast...

Maria had just gotten her meal, which was steak and eggs, an infamous meal because it meant a long and difficult day, and she went to sit down, when the recruits at the table glared at her.

Maria: What?

?: It's bad enough that we have to go through boot camp, but now they're letting mutts like you in?

Maria: *Growls* If you have something against me, just say it.

?: Fine. *Gets in Maria's face* FREAK!

Maria calmly sets her food down.

Maria: RRAAAAAAAAH! *Maria slugs him with a right hook. He goes down, out cold* Anyone else have a problem with me?

They all get up and go to a different table, allowing Maria to sit down. John takes a seat next to her.

John: What was that about?

Maria: He called me a freak, and I don't know why, but I just couldn't stand it. It's like when I played that game World of Tanks Blitz. When a teammate insulted me, I shot them.

John: I'd try to keep a lid on that temper. This could cause serious consequences next time. You know there are no laws protecting you from that. You are technically not human, and are not protected by any human laws, including abuse and torture. You basically have no rights as a Pokémon, even if only partly one.

Maria: I know.

Later that day...

Lenard: Ok worms, that's it for today. Except for you Maria. I need to see you in my office.

Maria: Sir yes sir.

In Lenard's 'office'...

Lenard: What the hell was that stunt you pulled there?

Maria: Sir, he called me a freak, and I don't take things like that lying down sir.

Lenard: You don't have the right to strike him unless in self defense because you're a Pokémon, hell, you don't have rights at all. I could kick you out for this. I could even execute you.

Maria: Permission to speak freely?

Lenard: Go ahead.

Maria: You're wrong. I'm an American citizen. I have rights under the Constitution. I have the right to freedom of speech and religion, I have the right to bear arms, and most importantly, I have the right to fight for my country. The same as every other American. So before you punish me, think, where does this predicament sound familiar from history?

Lenard: The Civil Rights Movement.

Maria: Exactly. People thought blacks were inferior, but actually they were more wrong than they know. It's been scientifically proven blacks have an extra muscle in their legs that allow for greater speed and therefore physical fitness. Pokémon are the same. We have a higher pain tolerance, we have greater physical ability, and in some cases, we are even smarter than you. And your military says we are inferior and therefore have no rights. So you can either kick me out, or you let me do my service.

Lenard: You're right, about all of that. But the American Declaration and Constitution were made for humans. I know you guys have feelings too, but you legally have no case here. I'm sorry Maria, but the best I can do is give you a warning. If this happens again I'll have to take serious action or there'll be more than just a social spat here. You have to just suck it up.

Maria: *Sighs* Sir yes sir.


	13. Tension

Over the days of boot camp, Maria was the target of many attacks.

They were running over a log that was lain over a pit of mud, as Maria crossed, someone behind her gave her a hard shove. She fell into the mud pit, her mane and fur getting slathered in mud.

Maria gives a guttural growl.

One time they were marching with M4 Carbines on their shoulders, when someone shoves Maria's Carbine and breaks the light weight weapon on the concrete.

Maria: *Whispers* Piss off.

The worst one was when they were climbing a cargo net. They went up in pairs, and Maria's partner shoved her off from 10 feet. She landed on her back and went into a coughing fit. She had to stop for the rest of the day.

Maria was currently in the restroom looking in the mirror. She looked at her arm and chest. The fur had consumed her arm and begun to spread across her chest, and it was spreading faster than ever.

Maria's eyes dilated when she saw it, this is the reason they were abusing her. She went into a fit of rage.

Maria: THIS FUCKING FUR HAS GOT TO GO! *She rips off a handful off her arm, but as soon as she does, it grows back seconds later* FUCK! *She punches the mirror, shattering it. She looks up* WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!? HUH!? WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?! *In a fury, she yanks one of the stall doors off its hinges.*

Her rage subsiding, she breaks down and cries. It was the first time in 2 years she shed tears.

A few days later...

They had just graduated and were now soldiers, but trouble came just hours later.

?: HEY GUYS COME HERE!

They all scramble over. One of the recruits is watching a news broadcast. The Headline, "Russia declares war on Ukraine, Ukraine calls on its allies, including the United States, for help.

Lenard comes in holding his phone.

Lenard: I understand. Yes sir. We'll be there in a few hours. *Hangs up* We just got orders. We're going to Ukraine. Pack up and be read to move out in 1 hour. I think WWIII just started.

Maria and John spend the hour in total silence. They're green recruits, and have just been assigned to front line duty.

John grabs his trusty hunting rifle and a Desert Eagle in case things get into close quarters.

Maria grabs her M60E06, about 2 dozen 100 round boxes, a Smith & Wesson 500 Magnum (The most powerful handgun in the world), a large combat knife, and she manages to sneak her cat on the plane as well.

A few hours later...

The plane lands close to the Ukraine-Russia border.

Maria: Hey Lenard, why are they sending new recruits to the possible outbreak of WWIII?

Lenard: They hope that the Russians will be reluctant to fight if they see American soldiers, so they sent us as a deterrent.

Maria: They don't know Russia then, they love to fight.

Lenard: I'd cover up that fur of yours, Russians are known to be very hostile to Pokémon.

Maria: On it.

Maria braids her hair then wraps it around her head, making it look sort of like a black scarf, she didn't have to worry about her arm of hand because due to cold weather, they have gloves, boots, long sleeves, etc.

They dug some minor defenses and manned them. Tension was high. Hopefully, things would go well.


	14. Delay

**Well, I was gonna type up the next chapter today as my parents just left town for a day and a half, but the first that that happened about 2 hours later was that I noticed I felt extremely sick, temporarily blurred vision, wicked headache, and a loss of appetite. Hopefully it's just a few hour bug, but just FYI I may not post a new chapter for a bit.**

**Sorry,**

**Raptor**


	15. WWIII

**Still not 100%, but close enough.**

As the small force of US Marines waited in their trench, they heard squeaking. The dreaded sound of tanks. What was bad for them, was that they were a deterrent force. They had no anti tank weapons.

Maria: Shit. *Pulls the bolt handle on the M60* We're in trouble, but we will kill as many as we can.

John: How many do you think there are?

Maria puts her ear to the ground.

Maria: About, 800 troops, and 1, no 2 main battle tanks. Probably T90s. We have about... 5 minutes until they get here. I have a plan. Everyone grab a fuel can and pour it out in front of us. We're going to use skill and cunning to win this fight.

Maria then shoots the fuel when it's done. The fuel lights a huge fire, making it seem that a battle had already been fought.

John: You certainly think like a fox Maria.

Maria: Ok everyone down. Wait until they get to, say, 500 yards. We have to make every shot count.

?: Who put you in charge?

Maria: Just trust me. I know what I'm doing.

3 minutes later...

Maria peers through the flames. Infantry and 2 T90s are about 1000 yards away.

Maria: *Whispers* Wait for it. Wait for it. Not yet not yet. Just a bit more. Okaaaaay... NOW!

They all jump up and start shooting. The fire obscures the flashes of their guns, the Russians can't yet tell where the shooting is coming from.

Maria quickly empties the magazine.

Maria: Oh wait I'm out I'm out.

Maria starts to load the magazine.

Maria: The only drawback to this gun, the reload.

Just as Maria closes the top of the gun... WHRZZZ!

Maria ducks down.

Maria: Damn that was close. Hang in there Dax. *Pets Dax real quick*

Maria jumps up and starts spraying the area with .51 caliber bullets at 600 rpm. 6 seconds later she has to reload again.

Maria: Heh. This thing shoots almost too fast.

With the Russian infantry just in behind the fire, Maria doesn't bother to look down the sights, she just starts shooting.

Maria: DIE YOU RUSSIAN DOGS!

As the Russians get around the fires... clickclickclick.

Maria: Uh oh. Come on Maria hurry.

With the enemy just 10 feet away Maria gets back up.

Maria shoots a Russian in the face at effectively point blank range.

Maria: This won't end well.

About 100 Russians engage the 40 Americans in hand to hand combat.

Maria: Fuck, oh fuck, *A Russian jumps in the small trench right in front of her* OH FUUUUCK!

Maria hip fires the M60 into his body.

Maria sets the M60 down and draws her combat knife and her Smith and Westin.

Maria: Ok here we go.

Maria runs to a head on conflict with another Russian soldier. She punches with her left, (the hand holding the knife) and fires one shot into his chest. The big .50 cal round nearly explodes his chest. She sees John approach her.

John: Think we're getting out of here?

Maria: I do not know. There's too many of them, and we don't know where the tanks went.

As if on cue, a T90 appears about 10 feet behind Maria. It's 125mm turns towards her and fires. The ground in front of her explodes, and dirt covers her and John as she blacks out.

3 days later...

Maria wakes up in a hospital bed. She coughs and sits up to find John standing over her.

John: Finally you're awake. It's been 3 days.

Maria: What happened?

John: That T90 fired an HE shell at the ground. The soil saved you from the shrapnel, but the concussion knocked us out. A Chinook picked us up a few hours later.

Maria: How did the fight go?

John: Apparently the Russians thought we were dead, we were the only survivors. Worse yet, the Russians caught the world off guard. Ukraine has already fallen, and the Russians are already in Germany. NATO admits they underestimated Russian forces. But enough of that. You said you know a lot about WWII?

Maria: Absol-utely.

John: Oh harde har har. Well you get to relive it. We've been assigned to Berlin. NATO thinks Russia will want Berlin back, so they're sending as many troops as they can spare.

Maria: Well then, let's see who wins the Second Battle of Berlin. This time, the Russians will have to fight a prepared and strong enemy, not a defeated army. I say, bring it on Russia! BRING! IT! ON!


	16. The Battle of Berlin Part 0

Maria arrived at Berlin to see what remained of the NATO army. A force once 2,000,000 strong had been reduced to 500,000 in just 3 days. The Russians had thrown all their cards on the table at once, NATO hadn't expected it, and sent a force far too small to stop them. If this force was defeated, there wouldn't be another army ready to mobilize for 3 weeks. Maria was told that they would have to hold out for 3 weeks for a sufficient backup army to arrive. The civilians had already been evacuated thank goodness.

Maria: *To John who's driving the truck they arrived in.* Take me to an airport. I want to grab something.

Maria goes into a Boeing 737, and takes out the Oxygen generators from their overhead housings.

Maria: Now we just need to get to the storage area.

John: Maria, what is all this for?

Maria: Just one minute.

Later...

Maria had gone into the warehouse and pulled out a box of bubble wrap.

John: Maria, I think you've lost your mind.

Maria: You can't lose what you never had. But this is actually an ingenious idea. I saw this on Mayday. A ValuJet flight caught fire because of these. They get up to 1,100 degrees Fahrenheit. The heat sets the bubble wrap on fire, and because it makes its own oxygen, it won't burn out for some time. The real impact is this.

Maria Pulls the lanyard out of one and throws it onto the runway. After a few seconds, it starts to burn and a sound that can be compared to tortured screams resonates from the oxygen generator.

Maria: This'll be handy for taking rooms in urban warfare. That fire is burning at 3000 degrees. Any troops within about 100 feet will get very uncomfortable very fast.

John: This is genius. We gotta get these to the others.


	17. Berlin Part 1

Maria was in a trench system outside Berlin. She knew this ridge. In WWII, the Soviets fought to take it so they could get to the city. This was basically the last line of defense before Berlin itself. What she found really comical, was that Germany had what was called the MG 3.

The MG 3 is a version of the WWII MG 42. It had the deadly fire rate of over 1000 RPM and the range to hit targets accurately at 1000 yards. The gun that once defended Berlin in WWII, now has its offspring do the same.

Maria: *Sees the distinctive movement of troops and vehicles through her high powered binoculars* WWI was supposed to be the war to end all wars, the spirits were restless during WWII. WWII was supposed to be the last giant war due to nuclear threats. The spirits of both wars are upset tonight.

Maria rubs Dax's head.

Maria: Don't worry boy. We'll get through this. I swear it.

Maria draws her combat knife and starts to sharpen the beginnings of her right claws.

The Russian forces are just a mile out. Maria and John perform a final weapons check.

Maria: Good?

John: Good as it'll ever be.

Maria: Alright. Let's do this. *Pulls the bolt handle*

Maria and John are on the roof of a large skyscraper. They have a commanding view of the battlefield, and relative safety from ground fire.

Time to battle... 30 seconds.

Maria: *Goes into prone with John* Lock legs, it'll give us more stability.

Maria locks her right leg with John's left.

Time to battle... 15 seconds.

John: I see some T90s, you know where we can get an AT weapon?

Maria: No.

John: Hmm, could be a problem.

Shots start flying.


	18. Berlin Part 2

"It has been a week since the battle started. How many people have I killed? 100? 200? I hear the tracks of tanks. Time to start fighting again."

Maria's War Diary

Maria: *Looking through the binoculars* John, can you see that tank commander sticking his head out?

John: I got him.

BANG!

The commander falls limp on the turret of the tank.

Unfortunately, the T90 wasn't going to take that lightly. The turret turned to the building as one of the ground soldiers reported the rifle flash to the tank gunner. The T90 raised the gun as high as it would go, and fired a High Explosive round.

The building shook violently.

Maria: ... This won't end well will it?

John: Probably not.

The tank fired another HE round at the hole it made before. The building lurched to the side.

The tank fired one last round at the same spot. The top half of the building fell to the side threatening to kill everyone in it.

Fortunately, Berlin had many tall buildings. The collapsing half got hung up on another building.

Maria: *Coughs* You ok?

John: Battered and bruised but ok.

Maria: My gun. Where's my gun?

John holds up the stock of it.

John: Here's half of it.

Maria: Fuck. They're gonna pay for that.

Maria grabs John's rifle and aims down at the tank, hatch once again open.

Maria empties the clip into the hatch. The bullets bouncing around inside the tank and killing most of the crew. One of the bullets hit an HE shell on the spot that triggers it to go off. The big shell went off inside the tank, full of ammo and fuel. Yeah it lit up like a Christmas tree.

Maria: *Shouting down to the soldiers* FUCK YOU!

Maria watches through the scope as the enemy soldiers shout obscenities in Russian at her.

John: Give me that gun back.

John wrestles the gun from Maria as she watches.

John: That was stupid and dangerous. What are you fucking retarted?

Maria: Well it worked didn't it?

John: Alright, I'll give you that.


End file.
